<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ashdown by LeafoftheFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439149">Ashdown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox'>LeafoftheFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poems [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AB Rhyme scheme, Poetry, Rhyming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>This is a repost from fictionpress.<br/>Hope you enjoyed, feel free to nitpick :D<br/>~Leaf</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poems [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ashdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Racing, chasing, never tracing</p>
<p>back the roads that you have walked.</p>
<p>Roaring, soaring, just ignoring.</p>
<p>All the while, behind I stalked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heart is pounding and you're rounding</p>
<p>yet another corner through the mud.</p>
<p>My mood is souring as I'm scouring </p>
<p>for inspiration in a flower's bud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rain is pouring, cold is boring</p>
<p>into bones and making home.</p>
<p>Thoughts are flowing, my feet are slowing</p>
<p>and still, so far ahead you roam...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snaring, tearing, sleeves are wearing</p>
<p>as you're pulling me ahead.</p>
<p>Tugging, struggling and I'm plugging</p>
<p>up my ears, my limbs like lead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fighting, biting for my writing,</p>
<p>begging for a single chance.</p>
<p>Peeking back and yes I'm shrieking:</p>
<p>"More than just a half shown glance!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Falling, stalling, life is calling</p>
<p>me to stay here and record.</p>
<p>Still you're shoving, while I'm loving</p>
<p>life. More than you can afford.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All I'm feeling, I am reeling,</p>
<p>Crying: "Won't you understand?!"</p>
<p>Ripping, tripping, glory chipping,</p>
<p>slipping grains of our time's sand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a repost from fictionpress.<br/>Hope you enjoyed, feel free to nitpick :D<br/>~Leaf</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>